Sly Cooper: Return of Thieves
by Ceri Cooper
Summary: Slys been with Carmelita for a year now, and all seems well. However, disaster strikes when a huge threat comes along - a dangerous criminal called Talon, making her own empire of destruction. He must leave, to save her, and their future. Summery suc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I do still exist, I just haven't been writing in a long long time. Please forgive me if I'm rusty… **

**The story line is based a year after Sly 3.**

**This fanfic is basically going to be how I feel at the time, no planning ect I just want to get back into the swing of things… So, enjoy!**

_Paris, France – 3:32am_

The crisp Paris air was smooth and velvety on the raccoons cheeks as he sat hunched beside the open window. The sky was a pure inky blue, laced with twinkling stars. He sighed softly, repositioning his hat that had claimed its owners head once more.

Sly Cooper looked back towards the sleeping beauty in their bed and clenched his paws around his heirloom as the tears began to fall. They stained his face as he sobbed silently at what he was about to do. It was a hard decision, but better off for both of them.

No, for her. Not him.

Carmelita Montoya Fox stirred restlessly, reaching out instinctively for her partner, Sly, who should have been beside her. Her eyes flickered slightly, then as her sleeping form began to arise, sensing her soul mates absence. It was time to go.

"I love you, mi corizon…" his voice was soft, yet thick from his obvious pain. He gazed at her as a single russet coloured leg peeped from below he covers, her lacy nightwear rising up with the sheets. He pulled the curtains back, and with a quiet cry of guilt jumped from the window ledge, and began to sprint across the building roof tops away from his and her home, for the better.

Carmelita stirred a moment later, her eyes opening sleepily to see an empty space beside her.

"Sly?" She sat up now, then noticed the window was open. Fear rising in her stomach, she padded softly across the room, making to close the curtains. That's when she saw it, the calling card… His calling card.

"No…" she whispered, and picked it up softly.

The card read, _"I love you, S x" _but it was quickly forgotten as she dropped it.

She hit the floor, clutching her swaying head as her vision span around the room. This was it, he'd left… No doubt back into his old ways. Carmelita cursed him silently, and cried into her knees. The night continued to remain silent, although the pain that jolted through the atmosphere seemed deafening…

**WOW… I do need to sharpen up on my writing skills ^^ but please, review! I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, three reviews? I'm happy to carry on :3 **

**Here we go, time for the big stuff.**

_Paris, France – 3:40am_

If you were to look closely, and ever so carefully, maybe with even a slight squint, you would be able to make out the figure crouched in the dank alley behind the row of houses opposite Sly and Carmelita's apartment.

He was hidden well, and as he put away his binoculars and stood up, you could see he was of a large build, with well toned muscles and frantically swivelling ears.

Raiku listened carefully, and after judging the coast was clear, stepped out into the cool night.

The Akita Inu clicked his ear piece and spoke, "Coopers gone. Shall I go ahead and Assassinate Miss Fox as planned?"

The speaker crackled to life, "No, I've changed my mind, let her live for now. Return back to base, Raiku."

"Yes Mistress."

The speaker went dead, and the canine began to walk, slow and uncaring.

His boots crunched hard on the French gravel, and his large and formidable looking gun was strapped firmly to his back. The mistress had a change of heart then? No surprise there, she always decided against original plans. Raiku shook his head fondly and smiled as he passed Carmelita's apartment. The vixens weeps could still be heard, as he strained his hearing.

"Stupid cop bitch." He mumbled, and after a few minutes he reached his destination. The old peacock hotel. It had recently been constructed, and all of the employers were hired by the mistress herself. To the typical tourist, a place to sleep.

To Raiku and many others, a perfect hide out.

He sauntered to the reception, smiling at the cute leopard behind the desk.

"Evening Casey," he almost purred, "Do you need my ID?"

"No Raiku," she replied with a tinkling laugh, "I know you well enough by now, go straight through."

He nodded in thanks, walking past reception to the seemingly simple broom cupboard. He unlocked it with his card and began the decent to the underground station below, where his mistress was.

He reached her domain, to which two larger wolves stood guard.

"Raiku," they said in unison, stepping forwards and stripping him of all weapons, checking his fingerprints and performing a voice control. Once certain he was of no threat, and more importantly no imposter, he was allowed through.

The Akita stepped through the threshold, into a living room area to which his mistress sat, quite sedately reading a book. A fellow employee of hers was sat opposite, eating a slice of cake and drinking a coffee. He was a slim build Dobermann, an infiltrator in fact.

"Mistress," Raiku murmured, and felt his heart flutter as she replied, "Good evening Raiku, take a seat." No sooner had she spoke, a small fox came rushing out, holding a tray with drinks and cake. Raiku accepted, and took a seat on the regal sofa, and waited.

The she-wolf finished reading her current page, flicked the page over and put the book down gently.

"Information?" she asked lightly, looking at him with wonderfully dark brown eyes.

"Sly has left Carmelita. He knows." Raiku spoke quickly, looking straight into her burning orbs, and smiled, looking down at his untouched food.

The Dobermann spoke, having eaten his own.

"He knows we're here, and he doesn't want to risk the vixen, where he's going to however, I don't know. He's fast." He went to pick up his coffee cup, but his arm hung still as the bullet hit him through the eyes.

"Not good enough, Giovanni." Talon whispered softly, as the Dobermann hit the table. She replaced the gun beside her, and turned to Raiku.

"I will not tolerate slacking."

"Mistress…"

"Please, call me Talon as of now, you've deserved it Raiku," she said softly. Her canines flashed white with a wicked grin, as she watched his expression change with happiness.

"Mistr- Talon, thank you…" he turned to look at the dead dog beside him, before taking his own mug and sipping from it.

Talon also stared at Giovanni's dead corpse, before picking her book back up.

"He can't complain, he died with a full stomach at least. And as for you Raiku, eat your cake sweetness."

The two then sat together for a while, both contemplating as to what Sly might do next…

_Sly's POV:_

He sat there, thinking, and letting the tears fall freely.

_Carmelita…_

_Carmelita…_

_CARMELITA!_

The same name flowing through his brain constantly. He wiped the tears away, and picked up his old binoculars, and switched them on. Looking through her waited… And waited, until:

"Sly?"

"Hey Bentley, its… Its been a while."

Mwa hahaha, reviews pleeeease :3 :3 3


End file.
